


the spirit of the law, not the letter of the it

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Police, Crimes & Criminals, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Sebastian Shaw wants nothing more than to put the two most notorious criminals in jail.</p>
<p>Too bad the criminals have other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the spirit of the law, not the letter of the it

**Author's Note:**

> For the au: cop/detective square at Round Four of **Trope Bingo**.

Perps are a dime a dozen - maybe more than that - but there are always a few that make Shaw take notice and smile at his fortune.

He has been chasing this pair for months with no leads until today. Until today they decided to rob First Manhattan - without using their powers. It was just asking for him to bring them in.

To question Magneto and Professor X together and find out why - and how - they have managed to evade police capture so long. Well, besides the obvious use of mutations to aid them.

Right now he regrets that using his mutation is against police policy, because he knows that Magneto and Professor X have no such restrictions. Too bad they are both in the cell that blocks most mutations. That should give him the upper hand. _Should._

He walks into the interrogation room and immediate regrets that the two of them could not be separated. Together they look as if they are content to say nothing and wait him out.

Well, he cannot wait to see how long they take to crack.

-

Two hours into this stalemate and there is no sign of either man cracking. Shaw wants to leave and take a piss, the coffee he chugged earlier running through him, but the pair are still staring at him with wide eyes and impassive faces.

He expected that without telepathy, Professor X would crack in minutes, but the man just had his eyes focused just beyond Sebastian’s head.

Magneto is no different. Though, to his credit Sebastian thinks, Magneto does look as if he is bored. Rather more bored than should be normal for a man after two hours.

“Gentlemen, this can all be over if you just answer my questions. Now, why today to resort to such pedestrian means when you’ve relied so heavily on your mutations before?”

Neither man says a word and so Sebastian just lets what he said float in the air and hopes that it irks one of them sooner or later.

-

Five hours into this and Sebastian has - sadly - left the two criminals in the room to take a much needed piss. Frost has been frustrated that she cannot read the two of them from outside in the bullpen. 

“You wouldn’t do better inside. I swear the two of them are just annoying shits that want to see us all crack to spite us for catching them.”

She huffs in annoyance, but looks away from the interrogation room and leaves Shaw to his business. Business that has yet to get him anything.

As if on cue, Captain Trask walks through into the pen and levels a stare at Sebastian that makes him far more nervous than he had been when staring at New York’s Most Wanted.

“You still haven’t cracked them,” he says, as if the fact is not as obvious as it is.

“No, they’re mum and content to sit and stare.”

“Then apply more pressure, won’t you. You know how important this is to the department, and your potential promotion.”

He nods and waits for Trask to walk away before he starts back into his interrogation. 

-

Technically his shift should be over, but those assholes are still as quiet as church mice and his patience wears thin.

“So listen up, you shitheads. You’ve been here for twelve hours and you’re not leaving until you tell me why you choose tonight to be mere _mortals_. Then maybe, just maybe, you can get out of here with only a quarter in jail.”

Neither man moves and so Sebastian lets out a long sigh. “Fine. Enjoy prison.”

“Actually,” Professor X says, “I think you’ll find there’s no charges to be pressed. We were just liberating my own cash. I won’t be putting myself in jail for something as simple as this.”

“And so you’ve been liberating all of your own holdings?” he asks against his better judgement.

Professor X just nods and Sebastian pushes his chair out and leaves. He might have just been bested by these two, but he needs to investigate further before he knows for sure.

Because nothing will ever be as simple as he would like.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Di for the beta, but all remaining mistakes are my own.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Spirit of the Law (the Come With Me If You Want To Live remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227345) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura)




End file.
